Shredder
Shredder is a master of Ninjutsu who is an arch-enemy to Splinter and the turtles, the former 'adoptive father' of Karai, the fearless leader of The Foot Clan, and one of the two main antagonists of the series, the other one being Kraang Prime. After fully recovered from his recuperation, In the episode City at War, Oroku Saki has become a Super Mutant known as Super Shredder. Deadly Steel Devil of the Evil Foot Clan Official Description 'Call me the Shredder. I have trained in the ways of Ninjustsu for my entire life and I have sharpened my skills to the highest level. An old enemy of mine'', Splinter, is hiding in New York City and training a peculiar band of ninjas. The time has come to pay all of them a visit, and nothing will keep me from my revenge. Nothing. Or so I thought. '' '-' '''Shredder Description Shredder is the leader of the Foot Clan and is a master in Ninjitsu. He wishes to destroy Splinter and the Turtles along with his mutant henchman. He's cruel, heartless, and doesn't care about anyone but himself. He is covered in razor blades making him seem scary to attack. He's one of the Turtles' most feared and toughest opponents. History Born in 1964 in rural Japan into an infamous ninja clan called The Foot, Oroku Saki was destined to inherit his father's role as clan leader. However, after a particularly devastating assault on the Foot Clan monastery made by one of the rival clans,The Hamatos, left the entire clan in ruins, Oroku was saved from the wreckage by the Hamato Clan's leader, who took him in to be raised as his ''son alongside his other son and heir, Hamato Yoshi, whom Oroku enrolled with in the same Martial Arts school as brothers (and often rivals) for over 30 years. One day, however, this rivalry escalated when the two of them fell in love with a beautiful young woman named Tang Shen, who only seemed to begin bonding with Hamato. Oroku became overwhelmed and fraught with jealousy that he soon learned of his true heritage and rebuilt the Foot Clan as the clan leader his biological family dreamed he would be, dubbed "The Shredder." But in order to get revenge on Hamato and his family for hiding his real past, he broke into the Hamato Clan monastery and demanded Shen to hand Hamato over to him. When she refused, Shredder fought Hamato and burned down the residence, killing Shen and scarring most of his own face. However, Shredder did not leave the brutal scene without stealing Hamato and Shen's infant daughter, Miwa. Hamato, still alive, screamed at Shredder as he was walking away, but he was not able to see that Miwa was in his arms, being adopted as an heir to Oroku's place as Foot Clan leader, renamed Karai. Fifteen years later, Shredder has still been hunting down Hamato, now dubbed Splinter, and his 4 new pupils, who are now mutant Ninja Turtles. Season 1 In Rise of the Turtles, Part 2, in Japan, Shredder saw a television news bulletin from America in which it shows how 'Ninjas' are operating in New York. As the bulletin continued, he caught a glimpse of a shuriken with Yoshi's insignia. Now realizing that of his 'old nemesis' still alive, Saki dons his helmet and leads the Foot to America where he intends to visit his, 'old friend'. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 In The Super Shredder, Shredder wanted his strength back and asked Stockman to give him the rest of the mutagen. Stockman refused since the mutagen is too unstable and if Shredder uses it now, he would became a monster. Shredder threatens to rip apart Stockman if he doesn't get the mutagen. Stockman follow his order and Shredder mutates into a super mutant much very muscular and with more blades around the body. He captures Karai and says to the Turtles that Splinter can see her one last time if he confronts him in the sewers. Splinter knows about this and decides to confront Shredder. Shredder prepares to confront Splinter and proves to be too powerful for him. They battle where Splinter fought Dr. Victor Falco and Shredder prepares to finish him but his arm starts reacting crazily due to the unstable mutagen Stockman warned off. He gets distracted by Karai who got free herself and the Turtles. He and Splinter fall in a abyss. Appearance In this version, the Shredder is slim but tall, muscular and toned with bigger and bulkier prongs on his shiny chrome-plated armor. He still remains keeping the shoulder, arm, and leg gauntlets, with his hand 'claws' merged with the arm gauntlets and wears a violet cape. Unlike most incarnations, this version of the Shredder has a horrid wound going down the right side and bottom of his face, which he received when he attacked Yoshi in his home and ignited a huge fire (presumably). He once had black hair and a completely natural face, but he also lost both of these aspects during the fire. He now suffers from severe burns, though he is still surprisingly competent as a fighter. It is still debatable whether or not he lost the sight of his right eye in the fire, as it is now blood red with just a blue iris in the middle of it. As Super Shredder, his body underwent hideous disfigurement. His eyes now glow green and his teeth are always visible on the side. His body has become more muscular with metal blades sticking out of almost every part of his body, as well as visible veins of mutagen connecting to what appears to be his heart at the center of his chest. His helmet has also fused with his head; its own blades becoming longer and spikier and its frontal mask resembling a human skull's face. The only clothing he wears now are his tattered pants, bandages wrapped around his clawed feet and a tattered cape. Personality The Shredder is known for fighting with reckless ferocity, showing little mercy to anyone who stands between him and his conquest. Even though he finds himself within a city swarming with various mutant creatures and aliens from different Dimensions, the Shredder generally views it all as nothing but a distraction from his ultimate goal; his vendetta against Hamato Yoshi. He once seemed to care about Hamato's biological daughter (Karai, who he still considers to be nothing but a trophy gained by one of his initial victories), but, after Karai realizes just how dishonorable the Shredder is, he figures that she barely serves a purpose anymore and has Tiger Claw lock her up in a Dungeon. However, after Karai is accidentally mutated because of himself, the Shredder does become slightly sad, but doesn't take responsibly for his own actions. The Shredder is even wicked enough to tell Miwa lies about her mother's death in order to make her believe that Splinter was the one responsible for it. The Shredder is also known for his disdain and intolerance towards failure, as he has scolded and threatened Rahzar, Fishface, and Baxter Stockman for being incapable of fulfilling his designated desires at some points; primarily where the turtles and Splinter are concerned. This seems to extend to his own failings, as when he first fought (and defeated) the turtles, because he was distracted by the mutation of Bradford and Montes, he was not able to finish them off due to their stealthily escaping him; much to his dismay. This seems to happen consistently, as in Wormquake!, he expressed rage when Leo, Raph, and Mikey managed to save Splinter from his wrath and escape his sight and vehemently commanded his underlings to follow them. He later displayed aggravation in Return to New York when the turtles, April, Casey, and the mentally restored Splinter managed to again escape his sight. Also, in Serpent Hunt, when Shredder once again overpowered the turtles, Leo manages to outsmart him by throwing smoke bombs in his face so that he and his brothers could escape once more; which causes the Shredder to become furious (especially when the turtles' actions are what resulted in Serpent Karai's own escape). After his mutation, Shredder has driven him more insane than before, become more obsessed with destroying Splinter and getting his "daughter" back from him. Abilities, Skills and Weaponry As Shredder '''Ninjutsu:' As a master of ninjutsu, his skills are very high, beyond what most other ninja could reach, since he has been training for years and has learned forbidden ninjutsu arts. So far he is able to easily defeat all of the turtles, and duel for long, brutal periods against Splinter, who has skills that are equal to or even greater than his own (he did defeat him twice, once as a human and the second time as mutant). He even knows a forbidden skill that is so clever and effective that it surprised even Splinter (when he was still going by "Hamato Yoshi" in Japan). Strength: His abilities are quite amazing for a human to have. He has shown that he has immense strength, and is much stronger then the average person as he can lift Splinter's weight with only one arm. He was even strong enough to battle large mutants like Leatherhead in a short, but brutal fight; as he was strong enough to injure him. He has shown that he is able to push around heavy mutations like Dogpound or Rocksteady (although, this may be via technique rather than strength). Speed: '''Despite being a man of considerable bulk, he has proven to be much faster than the Turtles and is arguably just as fast as Splinter. After their first fight with him, both Mikey and Donnie have commented on his speed, with the latter stating "it was like he was everywhere at once". He has great acrobatics and seems to be adaptable in combat, his agility is shown when fighting against Leatherhead. He can also jump higher than the average athlete. '''Stealth: '''He is very stealthy, easily surprising enemies. Shredder was even able to slip behind Leonardo before the blue-masked turtle could even turn to notice. '''Steel Claws: '''His weaponry consists of two sharp claws around both his arms that even have a middle weapon that can slide out. His body is covered by powerful armor that can protect him from a lot of attacks, even Leatherhead's powerful jaw strength and sharp teeth. '''Intelligence: '''His intelligence is quite high especially knowing that his old friend Master Splinter is training ninjas. He seeks ways to create a better army; having people train to be Ninjas, using alien technology, and making mutants to at least destroy his most hated foe. '''Business Knowledge: With this he was able to transform the Foot Clan from an old, fallen ninja group into an international criminal organisation. Shredder's capable of making deals with criminals such as the Purple Dragons, Tiger Claw, Ivan Steranko, Don Vizioso etc. Stamina and Endurance: Both are also high for his age as being 50 years old and are enough that he was able to take the jaw strength of Leatherhead, but the type of armor that he wears could be very proactive for his body to take many blows. As he was fighting off Splinter, Leatherhead interfered, but his stamina allowed him to fight back and defeat him. In the episode "The Invasion" Splinter used his special skill of using his fingers to push opponents to the wall, which defeats most opponents, but Shredder was able to get back up and continue to fight Splinter. Though it is revealed that his arm was wounded but still was able to use it to flush Splinter. He even got hit in the face by Mikey without showing discomfort (although, this may be due to the Kuro Kabuto helmet he wears, as Shredder himself once stated that the helmet has never been and {most likely} can never be damaged). As Super Shredder Mutated Steel/Bone Armor: Super Shredder's armor was shown to take little to no damage from a combined assault from Karai's mutant form and Shinigami Super Strength: Super Shredder is shown to be able to lift and toss a charging Shellraiser and a tanker truck. Steel/Bone Blades: One of Super Shredder's most noteworthy powers is his serrated blade coming out of his body. Similarly to his Steel Claws, he can create two out of his arms, longer than his Steel Gauntlets. Enhanced Senses: Shredder's sense of smell and hearing has also greatly improved, allowing to track Splinter as he was hiding. Weaknesses Mutagen Heart: Despite Super Shredder's mutagenic powers, he has only one weak spot, his exposed heart. If struck, he spurts out mutagen from his mouth and making his mutagen more unstable. Character Interactions Shredder (Character Interactions) Production ShredderCGI.jpeg|Shredder's character model Trivia 'Quotes' *''"Well done, Karai, I have found something for you. (Holds up Kraang) You've always wanted a pet."'' *''"They defeated you with Go-Karts and a water-balloon?!"'' *''"Well done, Karai. I want you to find out more about this Kraang."'' *''"Where is Splinter!"'' *''"Tell me where Splinter is, and I'll let you live long enough to watch him perish."'' *''"And you! (to Montes*) I should have left you to rot in that prison where I found you."'' *''"Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi has done to me...to us?"'' *''"Where is Hamato Yoshi?"'' *''"Tonight I dine on turtle soup."'' *''"Enough!"'' *''"Your skills are impressive, but they will not save you!"'' *''"Destroy Them!"'' *''"Who is this...April O'Neil?"'' *''"Why were you hunting the turtles?"'' *''(To Bradford*) "You were such a promising student...."'' *''(To Kraang*) "It seems we have a common enemy."'' *''Do they all speak like this?'' *''"There is undoubtedly a fascinating story in how my old nemesis came to teach ninjitsu to four mutant turtles... perhaps I will let one of you live long enough to tell it!"'' *''"Hamato Yoshi's disciples are Turtles!?"'' *''"What is this? Xever? Bradford? (turns around and sees that the Turtles escaped) ''NO!!!!!!!!" *''(In Splinter's Dream) "There is no place you can run, no place you can hide where I will not find you. You think you are ready to face me?"'' *" Your skills are impressive, but they will not save you. *"Hamato Yoshi, I am so glad you accepted my invitation." *"Prepare to know why they call me the "Shredder"." *(To karai): "Karai I wish you'd understand. Everything I did is for this clan's honor. Why do you insist on hurting me? Have you nothing to say to me, daughter?" (Karai): "I am not your DAUGHTER" *"Ivan Steranko, Anton Zeck, you will either serve me or fall by my hand!" *"My daughter, do not fear! I will soon cure you of this affection and then, we will have our revenge." *" You hunted my daughter, you stole my Helmet, your fates are Sealed!. *" You will find my daughter or I will turn you both over to Tiger Claw, He is getting bored of little sport. *" WATCH YOUR TONE WITH ME, TIGER CLAW!." *" Who sent you, spy? *" I will make your end swift boy" *"If it's a war she wants; it is a war she'll get." *"I want my strength back, Stockman. Give me the rest of the mutagen." *"I've molded my self into perfection, rat man. I look upon me and no fear." *"Karai. I never meant to hurt you. Please call me father. Not Saki." Gallery See Shredder/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Humans Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:The Foot Clan Category:Bad Guys Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Masters of Ninjistu Category:Ninjas Category:Psychos Category:Tyrants Category:Evil-Doers Category:The Kraang Category:Villains Category:Gang leaders Category:Assassins Category:Mutants Category:Supermutants